


Flower Crowns

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Photographer Tsukishima Kei, Police Officer Kuroo Tetsurou, spur of the moment fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They met through an unusual medium: flower crowns.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Flower Crowns

They met through an unusual medium: flower crowns.

It all started on that day; the day the blond photographer made flower crowns. A normal day, it _was_. He took shots of the beautiful flowers for his portfolio, decided to rest for a bit, ended up making flower crowns, and got caught.

This was it, no more peaceful, 'crime-free record' life. And all for what? Flower theft?

The blond looked up at the bedheaded police officer with a face of irritation, ignoring his comments of 'cute, but troublesome'. This guy was absolutely unreasonable. Who the heck arrests someone for flower theft?!

Other than that, he also had to endure the police officer obviously checking him out. Is he stupid, or what?

Stupid but attractive. Sure, Kei needed glasses, but he wasn't blind. This guy's hot. And yeah, though the bedhead seems kind of obnoxious, it works for him, so..

Hanging his head down low, the photographer resigned himself to his fate. It was useless. It wasn't that big of a deal anyway.

"You know, I could let you go under one condition."

"And what condition is that?" the blond asks.

"If you could introduce me to your girlfriend, all will be forgiven." Says the police officer, and while he does, the photographer scoffs.

"Oh, officer," the blond starts, turning his face to look at the raven. Then, he grabs the officer's hand, holds it close to his chest, and tells him, "I'm gay."

After that, he runs as fast as he can, looking back at the police officer chasing him.

* * *

Haha, go Tsukki! Run!

I changed some things up, but this fic is basically based on [this pin.](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/847099011157564231/)

Thanks for reading! Feedback is very much appreciated.


End file.
